Earth's Champion
by fan.writer.in.disguise
Summary: Several small drabbles, interconnected but not in order, featuring mainly Captain Planet and Gaia and focusing on the relationship between them. Artistic License in use.
1. XXII Mantra

Well, this is certainly a strange turn of events. Less than a week ago Captain Planet was all but a faint childhood memory until I saw a (fake) movie trailer. Now I'm all but obsessed with it, and fell in love of this pairing. To my despair, there isn't very many Captain Planet/Gaia stories out there. So, why not make some little drabbles that will save me from the horrors of a writer's block halfway through a plot-based story! XD

My main source of information is the wonderful wikia I found, but feel free to correct any mistakes. However, I will warn you that I am going to be using a little bit of my Artistic License when it comes to the past of these two. Captain Planet's past is virtually a blank slate, and Gaia... well it'll be fun tying in bits and pieces from Greek and Roman Mythology.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Spent and slightly faded, she could always find him resting in the chambers, built with her tastes in mind, but more for his comfort rather than hers. After so many years, and so many incarnations, she still enjoyed the slight of his green hair laid about the pale pillows, blue crystalline skin haphazardly covered by the red clothes and her sheets.

His brown eyes would barely flutter open as she gently sat beside him, but he would move closer as she caressed his hair, refreshing him with her own power. It weakened her slightly, but with more and more problems arising, he needed the energy far more than she did.

Without him, all would be lost

Besides, the power would return to her, and to Earth itself, after a while. Everything returned to the planet eventually, in some way or another. Earth could endure being weakened if it meant being saved.

Strangely, tending to him gave her comfort and peace. Due to their link, the feeling of content bounced between them grew ever stronger as time drew on. As long as she had him, everything would be all right.

As long as he had her, everything would be all right.

Eventually he would pull her down to the bed, still not opening his eyes as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. No words were needed as she nestled her head underneath his chin, pressing her hands against the bright yellow globe, feeling his 'heart' thrum in sync with her own as well as the Earth's.

Everything _would_ be all right.


	2. XXVI Blood

This is both prompt XXVI: Blood, and also the dark!fic challenge from the LJ community. This is meant to be set during WWII, but you can say it's some time in the future with our current Planeteers, since I'm aware canon says Gaia had been asleep for the last hundred years.

Enjoy!

* * *

Even with her eyes tightly closed, she could still see the battlefield. The bright flashes of gunfire, the barren ground trampled by armies, the earth poisoned by blood. The Earth cried out as she did at the violently shed blood. Hundreds had fallen every day, bones buried underneath the earth every minute. That was normal, natural as Chronos kept time marching on. What wasn't natural were the ones killed by this hateful battle, this war that encompassed the whole world.

And today... just now... her five most favorite children…. She collapsed to the floor, a choking sob as she saw the scene again and again and again in her mind. She had sent the rings out, calling on the children of the world to unite mankind during this horrible and so foolish war. Man had always warred with one another, but not to this extent. Not with the power to destroy not only armies, but entire cities, whole nations, and perhaps the Earth itself.

The soldiers hadn't even blinked as they had executed her children. Witch craft. Traitors. Insolent children. One bullet to each, a splatter of crimson against the dead ground.

Gaia hadn't heard the creak of the boards, or anything to announce the new arrival until strong crystal arms drew her close suddenly. Familiarity of cool skin on her own allowed her to relax into him, taking comfort as well as giving it.

"I failed you" he whispered, words muffled by his lips pressed to the flesh of her neck, "I failed them. Gaia I-I'm so sorry."

"Even you aren't perfect," she tried assured him, her own voice raw. "Nothing is."

"But I was their protector!" Captain Planet pulled away slightly, his brown eyes reflecting the pain in his voice. "I should have been there for them! They called on me to help them, and I wasn't there!"

"You were doing your job," she stressed, placing a hand on his cheek. "You had no idea they would retaliate the way they did. _I _had no idea they could be so...so heartless."

Captain Planet sighed heavily, "What do we do now, call more Planeteers?"

She paused before shaking her head. "No. They have made it clear that they will not listen to reason. We'll wait, and intervene with this war only if they threaten to destroy everything. Until then, rest. You deserve it, and moreover, you need it."

"Do I look that bad?" His smile was just as forced as his faint joke. She merely returned the faint smile before he took her hand. A fresh wave of pain struck as he dropped the five golden rings into her palm, closing her fingers around them before he pressed a reverent kiss to her hand. "My power is yours," he whispered softly, the rings warming as he disappeared in a flash of light.

Alone, Gaia sighed as she brought the rings close to her heart. "And mine yours." Maybe she would rest as well. These humans, her children, had grown independent, as much as they could. Maybe it would be beneficial to both parties to take a break from her motherly duties. Allow them to grow, and hope they would end this madness on their own. A leap of faith that she didn't feel very confident in.


	3. XI: Words

XI: Words

I don't know why, but this and the next one explain my head!canon regarding Captain's background. I'm still leaving it vague (I think) and... Well, I'll shut up and let you read.

* * *

"He reminds me of you," her soft statement was met with a skeptical look as he crossed his arms almost defensively. It wasn't that he didn't like Wheeler, but the boy… was just that. A boy. A very rash and at times foolish boy.

"You're kidding me right? I was never that hot headed."

Gaia calmly rose an eyebrow and smiled slightly, "I seem to remember a time before you became my champion. A time when you hurled yourself into dangerous situations without thinking… in fact, prove me wrong, but you still do at times."

"You used to call that bravery," he grumbled with a very slight pout. Gaia laughed lightly as she placed a soft hand on the hard skin of his arm.

"I meant no insult. You are brave; the bravest being I have ever known. I just meant Wheeler shares your passion of following your heart."

"I imagine that's why you chose us to begin with." His tone is softer, voice a little deeper as he tugs her closer to him, a strong arm wrapped around her smaller waist. Her smile is fond as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"And I haven't regretted my decision yet."


	4. 30: Past

30: Past

Okay, why did I switch from roman numerals to normal numbers: Well, thirty equals three X's, and well, I don't want to give the wrong idea.

Anyways, more head!canon. I'd happily hear your thoughts on the subject.

* * *

The first time she created the rings, the planet's state of disrepair had not been caused by humans, but the recklessness of her first born Children that had cast aside her careful teachings and used their gift as they saw fit.

She was wary creating the rings, but knew she could not fix the damage herself. She needed help, so she created the rings with the most basic of powers, hoping it would not overwhelm those she gifted them too. She sent them to the youth of the humans; ones who weren't so corrupt, still innocent and naïve but not too young that they did not know responsibility. Children she could teach and pray they obeyed her careful warnings.

Water chose a carefree girl from the Pacific Isles, Earth a strong young boy from what would be known in the future as Australia. Wind gifted a fast and spirited Mongolian girl that roamed the steppes, and Heart favored an African witch doctor's apprentice.

Last but certainly not least, Fire to a young Roman boy training to be a soldier. He quickly assumed leadership of the five band team, and while the others kept a respectable distance from Mother Earth -one Deity they all agreed existed- the child was daring compared to the others. He had no qualms approaching her with questions, or accepting meetings with her whereas the others were far too respectful, and to her despair, fearful, to actually have a discussion with her. She could tell the others were shocked by his courage, but she found refreshing.

More than that, she enjoyed it. If she was truthful, she had been so lonely. Her older Children were all but burnt out from flamboyant use of their powers, sealed away deep within the Earth to keep them from destroying everything. She had secluded herself from the humans, her second born Children, and had been content watching from afar; until now.

"Let me stay," he pleaded after the world was in balance. He had grown from a youthful boy into a handsome young man, his brown eyes not only full of fire, but courage, determination. Eyes that had seen so much and still held a glimmer of innocence and optimism; a genuine desire to help. But that wasn't what stopped her from sending him back as she had her other Planeteers. It was the love that shone whenever he saw her; the smile he reserved for her and her alone. The emotion reflected in the reverent kiss he placed on her hand.

And the love reflected in her smile as she accepted his request. Because if he had not asked, she would have.


End file.
